elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves' hideout level 2
Thieves' hideout is a quest from Shena the draw. Some punks have been stealing beer from Shena's pub. Teach them a lesson... by smashing their faces in. Walkthrough A set of stairs in northeast corner of Vernis (near the graveyard) opens up after accepting the quest. These stairs lead to the Robber's Hideout, which consists of four rooms with thieves and robbers in them. Kill them to complete the quest. This quest is difficult for most starting characters. The robbers (red-tinted thieves) are armed with rocks and will prefer to fight at a distance, but if they close to melee, they are strong enough to one-shot weaker characters and pets. Furthermore, both the thieves and the robbers will teleport away after they attack in melee. Pack a lot of cure minor potions, and maybe some acid/dye to throw. All characters will do well to remember not to be overburdened, which reduces speed, essentially giving the bandits free turns; similarly, there's no need to complete the quest immediately, and every character and playstyle can benefit from spending some time training skills and potentials before fighting the bandits. Melee-oriented warriors should try to get to the place where they can take two-to-three hits from the robbers, and ideally one-shot thieves. Having a pet tethered to you via leash so that the enemy has two targets is a good strategy as well. This is also an excellent place to get familiar with buffs such as heroism, feather, and holy shield - whether from potions or from spells, they'll prove useful as your adventures continue. Ranged-oriented fighters'll have a simpler time if their shots connect, as the rocks thrown by the bandits tend to be weaker then any dedicated ranged weapon. You may find your aim and the aim of the bandits are both poor, however, and spend a lot of time whiffing. Again - do not discount buffs, and remember that you can have your starting pet melee while you engage from a range. Mages will be able to deal dedicated damage, especially if they still have access to magic dart or other, low-cost spells. Most mages are quite squishy early on however, so don't overestimate yourself; you can always come back later. Elona+ makes full-time sorcery a lot more viable, something to think about if you're feeling frustrated with this early quest in Vanilla. Journal Updates ;Taken :Bandits have been stealing things in Vernis. I need to find and destroy their hideout. ;Completed :Those bandits are no more. All I have to do now is bring the news to Shena of Vernis. Dialogue ;Offer :Excuse me, do you have a moment? The kegs from the bar have been stolen, and the manager is really put out. If you're not busy, could you help out? It was those thugs, I'm sure of it. They've certainly set up a base inside Vernis. With all the mud they leave behind, they're most likely hanging out near the gravesite. :;I'd be happy to help. ::Really? Thanks, we really appreciate it. :;Don't bother me. ::Alright, but please... think about it. ;Incomplete :Welcome! Welcome! Have you found the bandit's lair yet? It should be near the graveyard. ;Complete :Yes, I've already gotten wind of your deeds. It's a big relief to be rid of those miscreants. I can't thank you enough. I know it isn't much, but please take this as a token of our thanks. ;Return :Oh it's you, our hero. Category:Quests Category:Vernis